


【礼尊】妻子是1/8可动figma

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 也就是说真实的尊就是这么大, 但这个手办是活的, 可以放手里把玩, 四斋蒸不不对, 宅男宗像, 眼镜off宗像, 简而言之尊是手办, 这个死宅不恶心, 非常可爱的大小
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *眼镜off宗像*宅男宗像还双重人格*周防是1/8比例的手办，也就是按照他本人185cm缩小八倍





	【礼尊】妻子是1/8可动figma

周防尊记得自己好像是在一个黑漆漆的狭窄的地方，随后就听到了“嘶拉”的声音，接着就看到了一个青蓝色发丝脸还不错但是有点不修边幅的男人。  
还是个巨人。  
周防想动可是意外发现自己装在塑料壳子里只能保持一个姿势，塑料壳被打开后男人显得有些巨大的手将他拿了起来放在桌子上。  
“欢迎来我家哦，周防君。”对方拿出手机点出摄像功能对着周防开始拍摄起来。  
大概是闪光灯太亮了，周防忍不住抬手挡了一下。  
随后就听到了不可置信的声音：“唉？动了？”  
周防尊忘记了自己现在看起来只是一个1/8的可动figma，他又保持回原来的姿势，男人揉了揉眼睛确认自己没有看错，接着拿起周防摸索来摸索去。  
“说起来这个figma好像有些太精致了，明明是可动可是连关节都没有？而且触感好真实啊……”  
被对方摸来摸去地有些不舒服可是周防也不好说什么，反正对方看他不动了一会儿也就没兴趣了吧。  
“衣服竟然是可脱的？”  
对方微凉的手指伸进自己的白T恤里面摸到了自己的皮肤让周防吃了一惊，况且对方还变本加厉地想要脱掉自己的衣服。  
“裤子也可以脱啊。”手指滑进了牛仔裤里。  
“你·他·妈·给·我·住·手！”周防尊忍无可忍一拳揍了过去然而他的大小只能碰到对方的鼻尖。  
“唉？”男人愣神一秒钟突然举着周防满脸高兴地开始转圈。“还有语音功能吗！太厉害了！而且声音好像啊！”  
周防尊看着这个人一脸蠢相再次开口：“喂，冷静点。”  
“啊……可以对话吗？”男人顿时满脸幸福地把周防捧到脸前。“周防君，我叫宗像礼司，我超喜欢你的，你在Animate里很活跃哦，蓝光BD还有周边我都买了哦，虽然家里没有蓝光驱动器……”  
周防极力推开对方想蹭过来的脸：“你离我远点……”  
“是~”叫宗像的男人虽然这么说还是依然想蹭他。“现在的手办都这么厉害吗？功能好齐全啊。”  
“我虽然是figma的大小，但是我是活人。”  
“嗯？”宗像礼司歪了歪头表示没听明白。  
周防皱了皱眉：“你先放我下来。”  
宗像照做了，周防踩在桌子上抬头看着眼前这个下巴上冒出些胡茬的宅男：“我是活人，你说的Animate就是记录的我的真实故事，虽然我也不知道为什么我会被装进figma盒子里。”鎏金色的眼眸看了眼已经被撕开的盒子。  
“那么……那些全是真实存在的吗？吠舞罗！还有哥特小萝莉！还有那些设定？”宗像异常兴奋。  
“嗯。”  
宗像立马起身从冰箱里拿出盒装草莓牛奶：“喜欢草莓牛奶也是真的吗！”  
“是真的。”  
“好可爱啊……”宗像把牛奶倒进瓶盖里递给周防，周防抱着瓶盖看起来真的有点可爱。  
“喜欢万宝路也是真的吗？”  
“嗯，是真的。”  
宗像拿出一盒硬红万：“我知道周防君喜欢这个就去买了同款！不过我不抽烟所以就当作周边收藏起来了。”  
“是……吗？”然而周防这个大小对比起来烟的长度还挺长的，抽起来也很麻烦。  
“周防君的发型是怎么弄的？发胶吗？”  
“发胶啊。”  
“须须是天线吗！”  
“并不是！”  
宗像一脸满足地继续从盒子里找出几件衣服：“周防君可以穿这件吗？我喜欢你穿这件。”  
周防看了看他手里拿的那件深色双层长袖套头衫：“哦，可以啊。”  
“那……”宗像的语气突然正经起来。“我可以帮你换衣服吗？”  
“……不行。”  
“为什么？”  
“我跟你很熟吗？”周防拿过衣服就开始脱掉那件毛领外套。  
即使不能亲自帮他换衣服至少可以录像啊，宗像举着手机欣慰地想着，啧啧啧，腹肌胸肌真不错，腰好细啊，皮肤是健康的小麦色，和自己这种因为宅而显得有点病态白真得很不一样啊。  
周防把这件长袖穿上之后显得人很修长，本来身体比例就很不错，果然是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的那种角色。能亲眼看到周防换衣服的全过程自己可真是太幸福了。  
“话说，周防君，这件是夏季的衣服吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“但是啊……”宗像有些疑惑。“周防君冬天外套里面穿的是短袖啊，为什么夏天是长袖？周防君生活的地方季节和地球是反的吗？”  
“我就是生活在地球啊。”周防白了他一眼。“我想穿什么是自己的自由吧。”  
“话是这么说，周防君的衣服都是自己买的，眼光真不错啊，不像我这样的宅男一年四季除了T恤就是T恤，偶尔来件格子衫。”  
周防挑眉看了看他：“你明明长相不错啊。”  
“我被周防君夸奖了吗？”宗像有些雀跃。  
“但是，你为什么会想要买我的figma？据我了解，大多数你这样的宅男都是买女人的figma吧。”  
宗像礼司听了这个正色起来：“因为我觉得周防君很有魅力啊，女性角色我当然也有很多喜欢的，但果然周防君才是本命。”  
“本命……？是什么？”听到陌生的词汇让周防更加疑惑。  
“就是喜欢到想要结婚的意思。”  
周防不由得后退了几步：“是……吗？”  
“开玩笑啦，只是最中意最支持的角色的意思。”  
“哦？”周防瞥了眼这间略微有些杂乱的屋子看到书柜里有一张写着自己名字的纸，跳上去拿出来发现是张自制的婚姻申请表，丈夫一栏自然写了“宗像礼司”，而妻子一栏写的是“周防尊”。  
他举着这个给宗像看一脸“那你这个怎么解释”的表情。  
宗像略微迟疑：“好吧……我确实是想和周防君结婚……”  
“为什么会想跟虚拟的角色结婚啊？话说你之前肯定是把我当作虚拟角色吧。”  
“是这样没错，但是我太喜欢周防君了，和纸片人结婚什么的也没什么不妥吧，反正我这么宅也找不到女朋友……”  
周防指了指他的脸：“明明去好好清理一下你这张脸就可以了。”  
宗像明显不想继续这个话题抬手摸了摸周防的头：“手感好棒啊！周防君，我可以摸你的头发吗！”  
“你这不是在摸么混蛋。”被他抓在手里“蹂躏”一通最后头发全都乱掉散乱地垂了下来，周防的四周也开始有些低气压。  
“周防君这样看起来好幼好可爱啊。”  
宗像满足的脸看起来有点蠢，不过他挺高兴的不是也挺好吗。周防叹了口气由着他继续在自己身上摸索。  
并不满足于仅仅只是摸头发，不如说这种可以握在手里拿起来的大小太过可爱了，指腹摸着摸着滑进衣服下摆里面，周防心里一惊想把他的手指推出去然而自己的大小实在是抵不过宗像的力气。  
“周防君的身材很好呢，是经常锻炼吗？可是我记得公式书上没有提及这一点啊。”  
“嗯……”周防努力压抑着不让自己发出奇怪的声音，可是这个抓着自己的混蛋一直有意无意地摸到自己敏感的地方。“你放手……放手……”  
“嗯？什么？”宗像眨了眨眼睛，他没有听清楚，周防的声音小了下去，只能听到急促喘息的气音。  
感觉好像有些不妙停了手，上衣都被扯得不成样子堆在胸部上方，裤子已经往下褪了些隐约露出内裤的边沿，周防抵抗地有些辛苦，疲累地倒在宗像的手掌里，眼尾略微泛红胸腔剧烈起伏着，随着凌乱的呼吸而微微张开的薄唇仿佛在诱人品尝。  
好像被什么东西给击中了，宗像眼神有些直：“周防君，可以日你吗？”  
“我杀了你信不信！”  
“开玩笑开玩笑，你体型这么小不行的。”宗像连忙摆了摆手。  
周防把衣服整好跳到桌子上明明是仰着头看宗像却觉得他依然气场两米八：“喂，你，我饿了。”  
“周防君，我不叫喂，我叫宗像礼司，如果可以我希望你能叫我礼司……”  
“哦，宗像啊。”  
不管怎么说叫姓氏也不错啊，宗像起身去看冰箱里还有什么食物：“周防君想吃什么？”  
“蛋包饭。”  
“呃……”宗像看了看有点空的冷藏室。“速食杯面可以吗？”  
“……随便。”周防皱了皱眉同意了。  
烧好开水倒入杯面里，周防则是很自觉地坐在杯口处帮忙压着。天然的压泡面景品，还是活的，宗像觉得自己赚翻了，仅仅花一个1/8 figma的钱买到了一个活的周防尊，这不是赚是什么？  
笑眯眯地看着周防吃着小碗里的面条宗像觉得自己现在肯定是一脸痴汉的表情，摸过手机点开录像功能，毕竟在动画里根本没见过他们进食。  
“你在拍什么？”周防咬断面条。  
“没什么，只是记录一下这个瞬间而已，请不在意我继续吧。”  
“怎么可能不在意……”  
“放心，我不会po到推上的，毕竟周防君的存在是秘密呢。”宗像心里有点开心，这样岂不是只有他自己知道周防尊是活生生存在的了？而且还可以和周防尊生活在同一屋檐下。宅男也是会有春天的啊，自己看了那么多和天降女友终成情侣的后宫向作品没想到有一天自己也会遇到这样的事。虽然这个天降的性别是男的。  
“我不是那个意思……”周防觉得有些不自在，可能还是因为对方个头太大了吧，而且他还一直盯着自己。  
宗像乐滋滋地起身去翻找出些东西然后把床头的抽屉清空装点成卧室一样朝周防炫耀：“周防君，看，以后这就是你的卧室了哦。”  
“我和那群家伙站一起就行。”他指了指墙边的陈列柜，柜里全是大小不一的figma，各种角色都有。  
“那可不行，周防君毕竟不是真正的figma啊，只是大小看起来是而已。”说着又想抚摸周防却被拍开。  
“没必要，我在哪都可以。”  
“那就跟我一起……？”话还没说完就收到了周防凌厉的一瞥，于是这个念头只能打消了。  
第二天宗像抬起防止光线太强烈影响睡眠的眼罩看了看四周：“周防君……？”没有听到任何回应，莫非是做梦吗？不过这个梦还挺不错的。  
突然胸口感受到了一点重量：“怎么了？”  
抬起头看到周防踩在自己身上居高临下地看着自己。  
“原来不是梦啊。”宗像开心地举起周防，不出意外被周防咬了一口，虎口处留下小巧的牙印还挺可爱的。  
宗像礼司虽然是宅男，然而也只是SOHO族而已，办公都是在家里完成，久而久之宅属性就越来越浓郁了，因为不用出门宗像就怎么舒服怎么穿了，所以基本就是运动衫T恤运动裤。周防百无聊赖地趴在桌子上吃着旁边拆开包装的薯片看着电视机里正在放送的节目。  
不经意间瞥到宗像对着电脑在工作不由好奇地走过去看了一眼，好吧，他看不懂。只是就算不懂他也能看出来宗像为这个工作正在犯难，轻微凝起眉认真沉思的样子还挺不错的，前提是能忽略他那着实不修边幅的造型。  
抬腿踢了踢宗像的小臂：“喂。”  
“周防君，有什么事吗？”宗像把注意力移到周防身上。  
“没有，就是看看你在做什么。”  
“周防君真可爱啊，寂寞了吗？”宗像拿手指戳了戳周防的脸。  
“不是。”周防嘴上这么说却张口咬住宗像的手指，食指的粗细对于周防来说也有些太辛苦了，所以他只是咬着手指上的指甲以及留下一个小小的牙印。  
这让宗像突然萌生一个想法，他换成小拇指想戳进周防嘴里，后者皱了皱眉用力咬了下去，感受到一阵刺痛，不过紧接着周防就伸出舌头舔了舔宗像被咬疼的部位。  
“周防君，要试试吗？”宗像想了想小拇指的粗细应该是没问题的。  
“你敢试我就杀了你。”鎏金色的眸子狠厉地瞪了他一眼。  
好吧，周防尊不同意。宗像放弃了，他并不想强迫他。：“周防君要是觉得无聊可以玩游戏，”他指了指书柜上的一摞游戏，大部分都是RPG类。  
“没兴趣。”  
“手游也可以哦。”宗像把手机给他打开游戏商店。“你想玩什么就下载什么好了。”  
周防并不是想玩游戏，可是宗像以为他只是不喜欢玩单机，无奈地接过手机瞅了两眼，最后还是选择了Duel Links玩了起来。说也奇怪，周防从来没玩过游戏，牌类游戏更是没接触过，但是意外地上手很快，没几下就搞懂规则去打pvp了。  
宗像礼司继续烦恼着自己眼前的这个设计方案，没一会儿就听到周防的声音：“喂，宗像，可以课金吗？”  
“可以啊，我玩手游课金也不少的。”  
“哼……我这就去完善自己的卡组然后吊打那群杂鱼。”周防尊的语气好像有哪里不对。  
宗像有些震惊：“周防君原来是这样的角色设定吗？”  
周防抬眼看他：“怎么了？”  
“不，没有，请继续吧。”  
等到宗像终于把方案改好发给甲方的时候肚子有点饿了回头看了眼周防，后者正沉迷于手游中，刚才自己忙于工作忘了开室内灯，手机屏幕的光亮投射在周防的脸上显得格外可怕，鎏金色的眼睛里像是在冒着火光，那个游戏这么好玩吗？  
轻笑两声走过去把手机拿起来，周防的手并抓不牢只能眼睁睁看着被宗像拿走。  
“周防君，你不饿吗？”  
周防撇嘴：“我马上要赢了那一局了……”一副没有玩够欲求不满的样子，宗像坏心眼地拿手指戳了戳他的脸：“你今晚陪我睡的话我就让你结束这一局。”  
周防的表情纠结起来，眼神游移不定最后还是被想要玩游戏的心情打败：“随便你，先让我打完那一局。”  
宗像礼司此刻简直想感谢上帝。  
宗像早就想购买食材了，只是最近一直很忙况且囤积的杯面还未吃完，然而把周防买回来之后宗像就出去买了许多周防可能会喜欢的食材塞进冷藏室里，宗像的料理技能其实并没有点亮，最后还是周防指点他步骤完成的。周防尊的料理技能马马虎虎吧，起码他懂得怎么做。  
然而最让宗像无语的是周防说了一句“把胡萝卜捏碎”，为什么是捏碎？有菜刀为什么要用手？况且他宗像礼司只是个SOHO宅根本没有那么大的力气好吗。  
历经坎坷终于解决了晚饭，宗像有些欣慰自己算是可以告别那种不健康的饮食了  
周防倒是对宗像的床下很感兴趣，他的体型可以很轻松地进入到床底下，本来还想会不会和大多数男性一样床底下塞满小黄书，结果找到的是封面是自己的小薄本，而且还都是触手本子。  
身后一阵恶寒的周防从床底下爬出来猛地把本子砸到宗像脸上，宗像躲闪不及被砸中，不过好在没有很疼：“女角色的小薄本我全部都放进书柜里了，只有周防君的在床底下……”  
“为什么全是……为什么会有……为什么……”周防有些语无伦次地指着让他羞耻心爆炸的封面。  
“每一个角色多多少少都会有小薄本的，这很正常啊，全是触手本是因为我不能接受周防君和别的人做。”宗像礼司正坐下来一脸正直地解释着。“触手不是人形，这是我最低限度的忍让了。”  
你他妈一脸正经地在说些什么呢！周防气得又朝他扔了一本过去。  
“因为我想看周防君sex的时候脸红害羞的表情啊！希望自己喜欢的角色只和自己做有什么不对吗！”  
“才不是这个问题！”  
周防承认自己反应有点过激了，明明看到自制婚姻申请表的时候都默默接受了，虽然他也知道Animate角色不论男女都会有小薄本，可是心理上还是会有些抵触，宗像给他倒了好几次草莓牛奶才算是赔礼道歉了。  
不管怎么说今晚周防还是要跟宗像睡在一起。宗像礼司有些飘飘然地仔细洗漱刮了胡子理好头发，搞得比出门还要正经。看到已经焕然一新面庞白净清丽俊秀的宗像礼司时还是忍不住愣了一下：“你谁？”  
“我是宗像啊，周防君，变化竟然这么大吗？”宗像有些难过。  
“开玩笑的，我知道是你。”  
宗像将周防捧起来轻轻放在自己身侧脸上笑眯眯地：“那么，晚安了，周防君。”  
“嗯。”周防闭上眼睛周围也变得安静了下来，只是这明显被人盯着的感觉怎么都挥之不去，皱眉睁开眼身边略微有些低气压。“你到底睡不睡啊！”  
“嘘……周防，”宗像礼司微笑着拿手指堵住周防的嘴。“小声点，他会醒。”  
他？是谁？周防有些诧异，猛然发现宗像鼻梁上架着一副方形无框眼镜，宗像好像从来不戴眼镜，就算他的眼神并不好。  
“初次见面，周防，我是宗像礼司。”他眯起眼睛伸手把鬓发撩到耳后笑得有些优雅，和平时略微有点天然呆的样子完全不一样。  
“我想见见你。”他继续说着缓缓朝周防凑了过来，周防也没躲闪只是有些警惕地瞪着他，对方身上有一股好闻的薰衣草的味道。  
周防挑眉推开他的手：“你是双重人格？”  
“你还真是敏锐，没错，他是主人格，我是副人格，通过眼镜来进行人格切换。”  
“你到底有什么事？只是单纯看看我？”  
“我和主人格有一点不太一样，”宗像推了推镜片。“虽说我们都不喜欢强迫人，但是周防，比起主人格的天然我更喜欢调教，尤其是看到自己中意的猎物如此抗拒的表情。”他的手指在周防的身上似触非触地划过，周防下意识想要下床却被他抓住。  
修长的手指灵活地滑进衣服里抚摸着胸前的凸起，周防根本无力从他手中挣脱只能努力压抑着呻吟声，宗像的手指褪下周防的裤子抚摸着稍微起了反应的下身。  
1/8 figma的体型大小刚好让宗像一只手爱抚他敏感的胸与腰，另一只手的小拇指沾了唾液抵在后穴穴口处，周防忍耐着下身被无情撑开的痛感，下唇都被咬得失了血色，渗出水汽的眼眸狠狠地瞪着宗像，眼前这个腹黑的眼镜版本绝对是在享受自己难受的表情。  
宗像很受用这个眼神，小拇指只是进入了一点点，在狭窄紧致的甬道内进进出出碾过敏感的腺体，周防身体忍不住颤栗起来，紧紧地抓着宗像的手指好让自己难耐的身体能好受一些，然而浪潮般的快感将他卷入其中整个人像是快要窒息一般张开口努力地往肺部汲取着空气。  
“周防，舒服吗？”月光透过窗子把床照得一片白，宗像仔细地观察着他的表情，被快感支配的周防尊本人远比那些小薄本里面想象的画面要色气得多。  
大脑已经一片空白了，周防只能凭借着本能回答他：“嗯……舒、舒服……”  
“那就好。”  
周防被他的手指进犯地达到了高潮，情事过后整个人瘫软在宗像手中，宗像微笑着把眼镜摘下来：“晚安哦，周防。”  
摘下眼镜后的宗像礼司眨了眨眼看着手里一丝不挂呼吸凌乱眼眸氤氲着水汽身上还黏着些白浊液体的周防顿时红了脸：“周防君？为什么？怎么回事？这什么小薄本一样的展开？”  
周防好不容易让呼吸平稳下来瞪了他一眼：“我还想……问你呢……”  
“真抱歉啊，周防君，”宗像拿过毛巾把他的身体裹起来。“我不记得发生了什么，难道我睡觉的时候偷袭了你吗？”  
看来主人格并不知道副人格存在的事，周防拿毛巾擦干净身上白浊的痕迹：“差不多吧……”  
“真的很抱歉，周防君，需要我切腹谢罪吗？”  
“也不至于！”周防以为他真的要去切腹急忙拉住他，然而宗像那双湛紫色的眼眸只是定定地看着周防：“周防君，在切腹之前可以让我再做一次吗？我睡着了很吃亏啊。”  
“你还是去死吧。”  
“周防君明明都已经跟我做过一次了。”  
“那不一样！”  
宗像将周防捧在手里蹭着他的脸：“没事没事，以后有的是时间，毕竟周防君已经是我的妻子了呢。”  
“我可没有……”周防想起自己虽然没有承认好像也没否定，只好又闭上嘴由着他乱蹭。也许自己阴差阳错地被装进figma盒子里让宗像买到就是冥冥注定吧。

fin.


End file.
